Tres
by lentejoncita
Summary: Los tres encuentros sexuales de House y Cuddy en el 01x7
1. Chapter 1

**Primero.**

Ella se acababa de marchar, y las dudas sobre a dónde iba esto y qué ocurriría, me acosaban. Pero, al mismo tiempo una tranquilidad desconocida se anidaba en mi interior; por primera vez, tan lejos como puedo recordar, estaba haciendo las cosas en la manera que tenían sentido, sin máscara, al descubierto.

Tras todo el día con ella sentía que algo faltaba en el piso, y no estaba seguro qué se suponía debía hacer ahora. Así que simplemente me senté en el sofá. En menos de dos segundos comencé a rememorar las veinticuatro horas anteriores. Analizándolas como si de un sueño se tratase, buscando pruebas de que aquello había sido real.

El momento en que ella pronunció las tres palabras.

Cuando por fin me atreví a besarla.

El primer momento en que la desvestí….

Para mi sorpresa, tras vendar mi hombro, ella tomó la iniciativa de bajarme los pantalones. Ni en mis mejores fantasías lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que siempre había imaginado, yo temblaba. Ella se acercó a mi odiada cicatriz. Me sentí totalmente avergonzado, pero ella simplemente dijo que me quería y la vergüenza se esfumó.

Las –muchas- veces que he imaginado cómo sería acostarme con ella… Pero nunca lo imaginé así: tan lento y educado, aún así, en ese momento fue perfecto.

Después de que ella besase mi cicatriz me sentía débil a su lado, por lo que la cogí en brazos para llevarla a la cama – muy de película, lo sé- pero tenía que demostrarle que no era débil. En el instante que ella cayó en la cama me di cuenta realmente de lo que iba a suceder.

Su torso semidesnudo.

Su mirada expectante.

La forma en que sus piernas sutilmente se abrían…

Todo me gritaba que me lanzase sobre ella salvajemente. Aún así, me incliné y la besé de un modo tan dulce que casi me empalago.

Sus manos enredadas en mi pelo.

Su cuerpo removiéndose con ansia debajo del mío.

Mis manos acariciando su piel… Todo era perfecto, pero a cámara lenta.

Al ver que no me decidía, ella tomó las riendas, otra vez, y se colocó sobre mí. Ella misma se quitó los pantalones rosas, y yo la ayudé con el sujetador. En lugar de abalanzarme sobre sus pechos, que tanto había deseado, me quedé mirando cómo se quitaba la goma del pelo y sacudía la cabeza en un sensual movimiento.

Nos besamos, de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarnos ni un segundo. Me sentía como un adolescente, incapaz de tocarla. Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras ella se hundía en mi cuello. Sentir sus pechos acariciar casualmente mi torso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Al fin mis manos fueron a parar a su trasero, y me pareció obvio que la ropa interior estorbaba. Pude adivinar una mirada de _"¡por fin!"_ en sus ojos. Ella me imitó y se deshizo de mis bóxers. Y volví a mi posición inicial, arriba. Pero en lugar de avanzar, la estuve besando más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Sentí que ella empezaba a impacientarse, pero yo sólo quería estar allí y besarla. Hasta que su mano me buscó bajo las sábanas e hizo que me estremeciese, al tiempo que una sonrisa malvada aparecía en sus labios. Inmediatamente comencé a bajar por su busto y besar sus pechos mientras mi mano hurgaba en su intimidad, mostrándome su más que evidente impaciencia.

-Luego decís que a los hombres no nos gustan los preliminares. – le dije con una media sonrisa justo antes de fundirme con ella.

Cuddy cerró los ojos por el contacto. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro entre sus labios y respondió: "_20 años de preliminares, son más que suficiente". _Dicho esto, sus piernas apresaron mi cuerpo y me invitaron a seguir su ritmo. A cada movimiento la besaba una y otra vez. No podía, ni quería, separarme de sus labios, y al parecer ella de los míos tampoco.

Tras unos minutos mi pierna comenzó a resentirse por el esfuerzo, y ella sin decir nada cambió las tornas volviendo a ponerse sobre mí. No cambió el ritmo. Nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos en todo momento, así como nuestros labios. Y así, respirando el aire de la boca del otro, encontramos el momento de viajar hacia el éxtasis.

-_And,_ _Now what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo. **

_¿Ahora qué?-_ esa fue la primera pregunta que me había hecho House justo después de hacer el amor.

¿Hacer el amor? Todavía sonaba raro en mi mente ese concepto relacionado con House como sujeto. Pero era cierto habíamos hecho el amor. Y Dios sabe que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. O tal vez nunca lo hice. Quizás, simplemente nunca lo había hecho cómo con él. Seguramente nunca lo había hecho, hasta que lo había hecho con él.

Conducía hacia casa con esa misma duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Pero era incapaz de pensar en el futuro, sólo en las horas que habíamos pasado juntos. En cómo hacía unos segundos le había besado por última vez. Deberían acosarme las dudas sobre todo, y sería lo más lógico. Pero mi cabeza únicamente podía recordar cómo nuestros labios se devoraban con ansia tras veinte años de espera.

No sólo habíamos hecho el amor, habíamos liberado años y años de tensión sexual acumulada. A penas quedaban recuerdos en mi mente de aquella lejana primera vez en la universidad, pero estaba segura que todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy, lo había superado con creces.

Cuando por fin Wilson se marchó, yo me sentía descolocada. ¿Por qué no le dejaba entrar? ¿Me estaba escondiendo de Wilson? ¿No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo sería nuestra relación fuera de esas cuatro paredes? Pero instantáneamente a la marcha de Wilson, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Sinceramente, no estaba especialmente receptiva tras lo que había sucedido, pero sorprendentemente él sí.

Al contrario que la primera vez él tomó las riendas por completo. Comenzó a besarme con intensidad, sin dejar de lado la dulzura, pero con patente necesidad. No tardó ni un minuto en soltar el nudo del albornoz y dejar al descubierto mi desnudez. Sentía la pasión en sus ojos encendidos, en una mirada lujuriosa que aún no había visto.

Sus manos parecían otras: inquietas, curiosas e insaciables a la hora de recorrer mi anatomía. Me vi sorprendida e incapaz de responder tanta pasión, aunque él tampoco me dejó, al principio. Su boca nadaba entre mis pechos y dibujó con su lengua la línea de mi esternón. Repentinamente estiró de mis piernas colocándome tumbada en el sofá, para poder continuar deslizándose con mayor comodidad. Prácticamente arrodillado en el suelo besaba y lamia mi intimidad sin pudor ni tapujos, buscaba lo que sabía que me precipitaría hacia el placer. Y así sucedió. Mis manos casi blancas se aferraban al sofá, elevando mi pelvis sin ser consciente de ello. Era incapaz de contener los jadeos, ya que mi mente empezaba a nublarse. Escuché un quejido suyo, probablemente de dolor por la postura.

-Vamos a tu habitación.- Susurré sin piedad. Él alzó la vista de entre mis piernas y me mostro su sonrisa triunfante. Lo había conseguido.

Le besé ansiosa, decidida, necesitada, con abrumadora pasión. Casi sin dejarle que se levantase, mientras yo me incorporaba. Arranqué su camisa de pijama sin dudar un instante, y de un estirón bajé sus pantalones. Las lenguas, las manos, los labios, los dedos… No sabían estarse quietos medio segundo en el mismo lugar. Andamos a trompicones hasta la habitación, sin dejar de abrazarnos. No quería dejar de sentir su excitación ni un solo momento.

Ya en la habitación le obligué a sentarse en la cama. Me arrodillé ante él y le devolví lo que él había hecho por mí anteriormente. El aire escapando de su boca con un sonido delicioso que me hacía desear continuar y el temblor de sus muslos, me complacían por hacerle feliz.

-Ven aquí. – ordenó él imperativo, tomándome por las axilas y obligándome a incorporarme. Obedecí, no tenía opción.

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me besó. Una sola vez. Con dulzura, sólo labios. Pero inmediatamente se levantó él también, y me hizo girar sobre mi misma para darle la espalda. Y comenzó a besar mi cuello desde atrás, dejando mi pelo caer en uno de mis hombros. Una de sus manos estrujaba con ferocidad uno de mis pechos, mientas la otra se introducía en mi intimidad. Mi boca, descontrolada por completo, dejo escapar un sonido gutural, al percibir su renaciente excitación entre mis nalgas. Apoyé mis manos en la cama, y a éstas les siguieron las rodillas también. Mientas él se aferraba con fuerza a mis caderas y dejaba sus dedos recorrer mi columna. Que presionaban, con cada embestida, más y más fuerte. No le veía, ni él a mí, pero nunca le había sentido como en ese momento. No se controlaba, no me controlaba. Los jadeos eran más intensos, que los que jamás hubiese escuchado. Los suyos. Los míos.

En un determinado momento me incorporé, y le invité a subir a la cama también. Se arrodilló detrás de mí, para continuar. Mis manos necesitaban tocarle. Una de ellas agarró con fuerza una de sus nalgas, y la otra se aferraba a su cuello de manera que escuchaba más intensamente sus gemidos en mi oreja, y ocasionalmente podía girarme para que nuestras lenguas se encontrasen. Las suyas también necesitaban contacto, los pechos, el vientre, las piernas, no quería parar quieto. Ni yo tampoco quería que lo hiciese. Y así, llegó el segundo del segundo. Y ambos nos desplomamos sobre la cama.

-¿_Por qué no le has dejado entrar_?


End file.
